One like no other
by Wisegirldemigodpercylover
Summary: Percy jackson only has school. His friends are his family. Will a new school year change his life? What about that blond girl with grey eyes?
1. Chapter 1

One like no other

Percy POV

Nine years and three months. The days drag on and on, but I always seem to have a smile. Sorry let me introduce myself. I am Percy Jackson and I'm 12 years old. My mother is Sally Jackson and my father left us when I was a baby. My mom remarried a man named Gabe Ugliano, who is the biggest jerk I've ever known, but people don't understand what I actually mean. Anyway I'm done with my introduction so lets move on. It's Monday and I wake up early, just to get to school. I pull on my clothes and quietly go down the hall across the living area, where Gabe slept and out the front door. I head out of my apartment building and down the street towards my school. It's my first year of middle school and I'm slightly nervous.

Walking down the path, I finally reach the building of torture and relief. (I mean relief for me) I walk towards the welcoming big blue doors and when I get inside I see many students already here. They are getting schedules, books, lockers, and socializing with friends. I smile slightly and walk over to the table with the schedules. The lady at the table smiles at me.

"Name please."

"Perseus Jackson"

"Oh, here you are, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask." She smiles and I turn away. Taking a glance at my schedule, I find my locker number and I head towards locker number 73.

The long hall way was filled with locker and so many doorways,I start to get overwhelmed. Finally when I reach the end of the hall I find my locker, and standing right next to it was a girl. Her curly blond hair was in a ponytail and pieces of fallen hair were pushed behind her ear. She is tall and admittedly pretty with her back against the lockers her focus on the books in hers arms, as I approach some more she looks up at me with her most startling feature. Her eyes are a stormy grey, they are squinting slightly as though she were trying to figure me out, then she turns back to her book.

Shaking my thoughts away, I walk the rest of my way to my locker and open it up. I pull of my backpack and put it in my locker and grab the things I would need for first hour. Shutting my locker, I turn around and find the grey eyes staring straight at me.

"Geesh, you scared me." I jump, putting a hand over my heart.

"Sorry, I just…anyway I'm Annabeth." She extends her hand to me. I jump back only slightly before slowly grabbing her hand to return her shake, but with my reaction she seems to look more interested in me as though I'm a puzzle.

"Hello, I'm Percy. Nice to meet you." I force a smile, even though she intimidates me.

"Well Percy, what's your schedule?" She says trying to peek over to see it, but I pull away.

"It's non of your business." Once it leaves my mouth I realize I had hurt her. She was just trying to be nice, I guess. "Sorry. I'm not used to people caring about me. Thanks and here you can look at it." I hand it over to her and she grabs it slightly unsure. "I'm sorry. I don't get friends, so I am not used to something like that."

"Really, I would have guessed you would have friends, I mean you are soo….never mind." She blushes then smiles, "I don't have many friends here at school only a few, but they go to my summer camp, I do have a ton of friends there. Maybe you could come." She rushes over her words.

"Are you saying you want to be friends?" I ask genuinely confused.

"Is your brain made of seaweed. Yes, seaweed brain, I want to be your friend and my other friends can be your friends too. " She put a hand on my arm and pushes me slightly and I flinch upon her touch. She suddenly looks worried. "Are you ok?"

"Ah, yep I' fine. Thanks and seaweed brain, that was smooth, Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl that's the best you can do, anyway we have most of our classes together, so do you want to go to first hour?" I nod and we head to our first class of the year.

I follow her through the door of our homeroom and into the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am so sorry for not updating. I have had lots to do. Her is the next chapter._

_Disclaimer- sadly I am not the genius creator of Percy Jackson._

Annabeth POV

I walk down the hall to my locker and I spot someone. A boy he looked lost, but then he shakes his head and starts for the direction I am heading. Then he stops at locker 73. Well I guess this is my new locker neighbor. I take a breath and walk up to him.

Percy POV

The door opens and in comes Annabeth and I. Her head is held high, which is opposite of what mine is. My head hangs low and I turn and head towards the back of the room and Annabeth went the opposite direction.

I take a seat next to a boy with curly, brown hair and the start of a beard. He wore converse, jeans, a green cap, and an orange shirt. I smile at him just to be polite and turn away.

I look back up front and notice Annabeth staring at me. I wave at her shyly and she motions for me to come sit next to her. I shake my head, but she rolls her eyes and gets up. She heads my way, a mischievous smile on her face.

" I told you to come over and sit with me." She stops in front of my desk, crossing her arms.

"I said no." I smile smugly, but that was a mistake. She grabs ahold of my arms and yanks me out of the chair I sit in. A chuckle comes from the boy next to me and I turn, glaring at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?"

"Nothing, just that your getting beat bya girl." I roll my eyes and then I hear Annabeth give out a frusturated sigh.

"And what is wrong with girls beating guys?" She says.

"Uggghhh."

"That's what I thought." Then Annabeth returns her focus to me.

"What do you want?"

"You are sitting next to me." Then she pulls me behind her to the desk she originally sat in. Pushing me into the chair and taking her spot next to me, she turns and smiles. "So what do you say about being friends?"

"Looks like I don't have an option, unless I want to lose an arm." She chuckles and smiles widely at me, then the teacher walks in and I lose her attention. What is it about this girl. Her blond hair or shocking grey eyes? No, but I do love them. Is it her smile, laugh, personality? No, she is more. She is willing to be MY friend. This hasn't happened before and I am happy for it. Most people won't make friends with a shy, sad kid like me, so this is refreshing and ya she is beautiful, funny, and has a pure heart for what I can tell.

Annabeth Pov

I don't know what it is about this boy, but I really like him. He has the most beautiful sea green eyes and a brilliant smile, but he is also hiding something. He has this sadness to him like he doesn't have many friends and he doesn't feel safe. He hides it well, but I can tell he has a secret and I, Annabeth Chase, will find out what. I want to find out more about this Percy Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

_I love you guys so much. It's great to hear from you and if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this story. Seriously I was going to give up, but you guys stopped me. Hey if you have anything to tell me please do. I want to know your opinions good or bad. Please review._

Annabeth POV

I can't believe how fast today was going, usually it goes slow, but Percy makes this fun. He is so funny and sarcastic. He has opened up a little more and he doesn't seem as shy around me anymore. Actually someone ran into me and he told the guy to watch where he was going and asked me if I was ok. He has been in all my classes so far, but it's only lunchtime. I walk down the hall, Percy at my side. At lunch I plan to introduce Percy to my other friends, he has kind of already met Grover the one I yelled at in homeroom. I'm actually nervous for Percy to meet a certain blue eyed girl. Her electric personality and his calm, but possible raging personality could cause a storm wen the two meet.

Percy is just a few feet in front of me and he sops with the large blue doors in front of him. He pulls open a door and holds it open for me, like a gentlemen. I smile at him as I pass by and he smirks back. Instantly the noise level picks up and I sort of regret going through the doorway. Soon I get used to the invasion and spot the table my friends are sitting at and I feel a warm hand on my back, rubbing my back. I take a breath and start towards the table. What is going to happen?

Percy's POV

Once we get into the cafeteria, I see Annabeth tense up. I walk up to her. Why is she so worried looking? She is sitting with me and we have been together all day, then I notice where she is looking. The boy from homeroom, a dark spiky haired girl, blond boy with a scar, another blond, a dark skinned girl with curly hair, an Asian, A Latino, and a brunette, all sit at a table. I assume these are her friends. Without thinking I try to reassure her that we would get along, I put my hand on her back and start to rub. She seems to relax, but then she starts to move forward. I feel a little hole appear out of nowhere. Why am I sad that she walked away? I mean she is only a friend and will only be a friend, right? We can't be more? I shake my head and follow behind her, but along the way I get a few glares from the boys around. Why would boys be glaring at me? I am no threat. Finally I reach the table, but I can still feel all those hateful eyes on me.

I look at the table and everyone there seems to go quiet and their faces grow grim, except the curly haired Latino kid. He has this crazy smile on his face, but that didn't matter, with everyone looking at me like I was foreign, I start to close up. I bring my head down and wrap my arms around me.

"Come on guys, stop messing with the poor guy." The Latino speaks up and then the table bursts into laughter. I look up and see everyone smiling at me and I slowly start to relax. "I'm Leo. Sorry about that, but we felt it would be funny to pretend not to want you, but honestly I thought it was mean."

"Leo it was your idea." The brunette yells at him. The blond next to her laughs as he puts his arm around the brunette. "Anyway I'm Piper and this is Jason." She points to herself and then the blond with his arm around her. I smile at the sight of them and then an image of Annabeth and I sitting together like that flashes through my mind. Wait how could I think that way I am friends with her and I just met her.

"Hi I'm Hazel and this is Frank." The frizzy haired girl with dark skin speaks up and she points to the Asian who was apparently Frank. Ok so I know Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel, but who was the blond with the scar and the girl with the spiky black hair.

"This is Thalia ans Luke." Annabeth speaks up seeing how tense things were getting.

"So new kid. I guess you managed to meet the coolest, sweetest girl in school."

"Luke shut up don't make him uncomfortable." Annabeth glares at him, but she has a small smile on her face. Wait does she like him? Is Annabeth Chase dating this guy?

"Anyway, what's the kids name?" Why does he keep calling me kid?

"Guys this is Percy."

"Percy?" Thalia stares at me. "Is your full name Perseus Jackson?"

"Yes." Her eyes fill upp with tears and she jumps up and runs over to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe it! I thought…

_hey guys sorry for the cliffy, but the only way to get people to talk is to end it this way, so what do you think Thalia is going to say. How does Thalia know Percy, but Percy doesn't know Thalia? And what about Luke? Do you think he is important to Percy and Annabeth's future? Why doe Percy get glares form all the boys as well? Review guy. Pretty Please, like I said I love to hear from you guys._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson sadly . _


End file.
